Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optometry apparatus and a method for subjective measurement, particularly to an optometry apparatus to conduct subjective measurement using an optometric chart and a method for subjective measurement using the same.
Description of Related Art
An optometry apparatus to conduct ophthalmological examination or ocular refractive power examination for measuring optical characteristics of an eye to be examined has conventionally been known. As is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2003-265412 (Document 1), the ophthalmological examination is a so-called subjective measurement (subjective diagnosis), i.e., measurement conducted based on responses or reactions of a subject (patient) against optometric charts.